


Całkiem inna bajka

by Tazkiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Jim Moriarty, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazkiel/pseuds/Tazkiel
Summary: Tak, miałam długą przerwę, ale w końcu zdecydowałam się dodać alternatywne zakończenie "Zmiany", które już od dawna zalegało mi na dysku. W żaden sposób nie odnosi się do "Powtórki", jest to jedynie moja fantazja i zabawa tematem. Chciałam czegoś bardziej optymistycznego. Czy mi wyszło - oceńcie sami. Mam nadzieję, że tak.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Całkiem inna bajka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powtórka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126273) by [isshi69nikkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei). 



> Dla issh, która nadal jest matką chrzestną tego projektu (dziękuję:)), ale też dla Eu, w podziękowaniu za niesamowity komentarz, no i dlatego, że się domagała :D. Kolejnego tekstu, żeby nie było nieporozumień XD.

* * *

Jim wiedział, że to dzisiaj był ten dzień, kiedy wszystko zmieni się na gorsze. Wciąż jeszcze na zewnątrz było ciemno, ale oczywiście nie mógł zasnąć. Krążył po pokoju, w którym zamknięto go wieczorem "żeby odpoczął i ładnie wyglądał dla swojego nowego pana". Zapamiętał złośliwy błysk w oku Volera, który osobiście przyprowadził go do tego pomieszczenia i sam zamknął drzwi na klucz. Słyszał odgłos klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Tak, jakby _mógł_ uciec, jakby miał _gdzie_ uciec! Próbował, próbował na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, szukając narzędzia, żeby się zabić, ale przy całym swoim geniuszu nie mógł wymyślić nic konkretnego. Nie miał dostępu do noży w kuchni, nie miał dostępu do broni Volera, chociaż wiedział, że ten ją ma i to dość dużą kolekcję, jak również nie znalazł żadnego odpowiednio ostrego przedmiotu. W dodatku odkąd trzy tygodnie temu usłyszał plotkę, że w czasie ostatniej uczty zainteresował jakiegoś dodatniego alfę i ten chce go kupić, był nieustannie pilnowany, zawsze ktoś go obserwował i był w pobliżu. Zmieniono mu też zakres obowiązków i nie mógł wychodzić z budynku. Wcześniej niejeden raz pomagał w ogrodzie, czy też razem z innymi omegami sprzątał plac i ulicę przed rezydencją generała. Teraz to się zmieniło i zajmował się jedynie sprzątaniem w budynku. Voler osobiście poinformował go o transakcji, patrząc na niego z jakąś dziwną emocją, jakby nie rozumiał dlaczego tamten alfa chce go mieć, niemniej jednak chyba był usatysfakcjonowany zaoferowaną sumą, bo mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu "niech go sobie bierze". Niedługo potem usłyszał plotkę, że tamten dodatni alfa lubi dodatnie omegi, z wyraźnym podtekstem, że chodzi o seksualne zainteresowanie. Prawie zwymiotował kiedy o tym usłyszał. W normalnych światach był gejem, lubił seks z mężczyznami, ale nigdy nie interesował się nieletnimi! W tym świecie nikogo nie obchodziło, że ma jedynie czternaście lat. Dla tych zwyrodnialców to był wystarczający wiek, żeby jakiś palant mógł go pieprzyć, dominować i gwałcić. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale inne omegi nie ułatwiały mu tego zadania, wciąż zastanawiając się o kogo chodzi, jak ten alfa wygląda i gdzie mieszka. Czy jest bogaty, czy ma dużo własnych omeg. Wyglądało na to, że najmniej zainteresowaną tamtym alfą osobą był właśnie on. Na jakiś czas plotki ucichły, bo Voler musiał wyjechać do Londynu. Podobno miał spotkania z Pierwszą Alfą i innymi prominentnymi alfami.

Jim miał nadzieję, że może teraz znajdzie jakąś okazję, żeby się zabić, ale okazało się, że nadzór nad nim został jeszcze zwiększony. Nadzorca +beta, sadystyczny sukinsyn o nazwisku Belamy, wcale nie był lepszy niż jego pracodawca, generał Voler. Jim przypuszczał, że alfa dodatkowo zagroził Belamy'emu konsekwencjami, jeżeli jemu coś by się stało. Sądził, że byłyby to konsekwencje finansowe, to znaczy Voler ściągnąłby od Belamy'ego taką kwotę, jaką zaproponował tamten alfa a plotki głosiły, że była to spora suma. Zastanawiał się, kto chciał zapłacić za niego tak dużo. Wiedział, że zainteresowany nim alfa zobaczył go na ostatniej uczcie u generała, jednak nie pamiętał nic odbiegającego od normy, żaden z gości do niego nie podszedł, żaden nic od niego nie chciał. Wiedział, że kilka razy był obserwowany, bo jako omega wyczuwał takie sytuacje, ale w trakcie poprzedniej uczty było tak samo a nikt nie chciał go kupić! Tak naprawdę, to jak na ucztę u Volera ta była wyjątkowo spokojna. Oczywiście, alfy i bety, goście generała, spili się do nieprzytomności, ale żadnej omedze nie stała się krzywda, za wyjątkiem jednego z nowych, na którego wołali As, którego ich właściciel wytargał za włosy i popchnął. W zasadzie to miał dużo szczęścia, że generał był już bardzo pijany i nie zapamiętał jego uchybienia. W innym wypadku dostałby przynajmniej dziesięć batów.

Jedyna korzyścią jaką odniósł z zaistniałej sytuacji był brak wszelkich fizycznych kar. Nikt go nie popychał, nie szturchał, nie szarpał za włosy i nie bił. Zdarzyło się już kilka razy, że dostał chłostę; dziesięć uderzeń pasem na goły tyłek, innym razem pięć uderzeń batem. Choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, to zawsze znalazł się pretekst do kuksańca, szarpnięcia za uszy czy policzka. Teraz nikt go nie bił; ostatecznie generał musiał pokazać, że jego omega jest w doskonałym stanie. Oczywiście próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś od Belamy'ego, ale usłyszał jedynie tyle, żeby się zamknął i zajął pracą. To znaczyło, że nadzorca nie wiedział nic więcej niż głosiły plotki. Gdyby było inaczej, to nie omieszkałby pochwalić się informacjami.

Czas płynął nieubłaganie i po dwóch tygodniach generał wrócił z Londynu i to w bardzo dobrym humorze. Od razu też wznowił przygotowania do transakcji; Jim znowu dowiedział się o tym z plotek, bo oczywiście jemu nikt nic nie powiedział; był tylko przedmiotem do sprzedania. Zatrzymał się na moment przy oknie zastanawiając się, czy wyskoczenie przez nie będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że Voler go dobije, kiedy rozbije się na podjeździe. Gdyby jeszcze podjazd był wyłożony płytami, jednak pokrywał go kwarcowy żwir. Mógł połamać nogi, ewentualnie kręgosłup, znając jednak sadyzm generała ten zostawiłby go, żeby się męczył a później traktował jak kukłę do bicia. Nie chciał tego. Jeśli miał umrzeć, to od razu. Musiał się dość mocno zamyślić, bo nie usłyszał kroków Belamy'ego, który podszedł do niego i powiedział:

– Rusz leniwy tyłek, generał cię wzywa. – Złapał go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Uścisk nie był mocny, na pewno nie zostały po nim siniaki. Jim zrozumiał, że formalności zostały załatwione. Po chwili przekonał się, że miał rację, bo kiedy zatrzymali się przed gabinetem generała i Belamy zapukał a ten wyszedł z pokoju, zmierzył go wzrokiem i oznajmił:

– Niech się umyje. I daj mu tunikę a jak wszystko załatwisz, to przyprowadź go do mnie ponownie – generał skrzywił się jakby napił się octu. – Myślałem, że wiesz, co trzeba zrobić, Belamy. Nie chcę się za niego wstydzić. Omega z mojego domu ma odpowiednio wyglądać – a następnie machnął ręką, dając znać swojemu nadzorcy, że ma odejść. Jim był zaskoczony. Nie sądził, że Volerowi aż tak zależy na reputacji. Może to z powodu planów politycznych chciał imponować wszystkim na około.

Jim został przygotowany a następnie ponownie zaprowadzony do generała. Ten zaaprobował jego wygląd a następnie zaprowadził na drugie piętro, gdzie był pokój zwyczajowo wykorzystywany do trzymania omeg w noc przed sprzedażą. Tam właśnie generał go zamknął. Kiedy został sam, Jim usiadł na łóżku, które było jedynym meblem w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru spać; jego urodzie w żaden sposób by to nie pomogło, co i tak miał głęboko gdzieś. Zastanawiał się jeszcze, czy nie uderzyć twarzą w kolumnę, żeby złamać sobie nos, na złość Volerowi, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Co to zmieni? Już nic nie mogło odmienić jego losu.

Podniósł się z łóżka i spacerował jakiś czas po pokoju, starając się uporządkować myśli. Dlaczego akurat teraz musiała trafić się ta sprzedaż?! A już tak niewiele brakowało, żeby się uwolnił... Dzień, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest pamiętającym i że obudzi się w kolejnym, miał nadzieję już normalnym, świecie, był najszczęśliwszym dniem w całym jego nędznym życiu. Zaczęło się od bólów głowy, z powodu których zupełnie nie mógł się skoncentrować na pracy. Oczywiście nikogo nie obchodziło, że cierpi i jest przerażony dziwnymi obrazami, które widział w swoich myślach. Ilość kuksańców jakie zebrał była o wiele większa niż zazwyczaj. Zarobił też chłostę za stłuczenie kilku talerzy podczas zmywania. Atak bólu zaskoczył go kompletnie i talerze wypadły mu z rąk. Jednak nie potrafił się tym wszystkim przejmować, kiedy ostatecznie zalała go kaskada wspomnień i w ciągu kilku minut przypomniał sobie wszystkie poprzednie życia. Całe szczęście był wtedy wieczór a on leżał na swoim wąskim łóżku w pokoju na poddaszu pełnym innych omeg. Kolejne pałace myśli otwierały przed nim swoje drzwi, zapraszając, prowokując, pokazując tyle różnych wspomnień. Oczywiście, był moment, kiedy pomyślał że oszalał, że stworzył sobie te wspomnienia, żeby uciec przed swoim życiem i obecnym światem, ale wkrótce przekonał się, że tak właśnie myślał za każdym razem przy przebudzeniu. Spędził całą noc na zapoznawaniu się ze swoimi wspomnieniami, dodając nowy pałac myśli dotyczący obecnego życia. Kiedy wstał rano po nieprzespanej nocy był w świetnym humorze. Miał drogę ucieczki, mógł się wydostać. Gapił się na twarze otaczających go domowników a kiedy zobaczył twarz Volera i jakiegoś jego gościa, dodatniej alfy, po prostu otworzył usta jak jakiś przygłup a nie genialny Jim Moriarty, bo wyglądały tak kompletnie inaczej w porównaniu do ludzi których widywał w poprzednich światach. Ostre rysy, jakby przesadne, były niesamowicie dziwne. Wzrost i muskulatura także zwracały uwagę. Przypuszczał, że ilość testosteronu w organizmie generała mogłaby zabić byka w normalnym świecie. Nic dziwnego, że alfy były takie agresywne. Kiedy zobaczył ujemne omegi, seksualne zabaweczki generała, był podobnie zaskoczony. Wyglądały jak jakieś supermodelki po licznych operacjach plastycznych, o idealnych twarzach, ogromnych oczach, delikatnych, proporcjonalnych ciałach. Jedna miała szmaragdowe włosy, druga purpurowe, przy czym był to ich naturalny kolor, żadne farbowanie. Pachniały oszałamiająco i to także był naturalny efekt. Obie były ludzkimi dziełami sztuki i plotki głosiły, że generał zapłacił ładną sumkę na aukcji. Chyba najbardziej ludzko wyglądały bety, i dodatnie i ujemne. Belamy był podobny do wielu zabójców, których zatrudniał w swojej sieci : niskie czoło, małe oczy i gruby kark miłośnika siłowni. Gospodyni, ujemna beta o nazwisku Cox, wyglądała jak bardzo dobrze zbudowana mistrzyni rzutu młotem. Jeżeli chodzi o wygląd, to dodatnie omegi najbardziej kojarzyły się z wysokimi, smukłymi chłopakami, jednak miały w sobie większą delikatność, piękne twarze o regularnych rysach i atrybuty obu płci, żeńskiej i męskiej ze zwykłego świata, przy czym piersi były niewielkie. On sam był wyższy niż zazwyczaj i na pewno silniejszy, ale w tym świecie wszyscy byli wyżsi i lepiej zbudowani niż w każdej poprzedniej, znanej mu, rzeczywistości. Możliwe, że wyglądał ładniej niż zazwyczaj, ale nie aż tak, żeby powalać swoją urodą, dlaczego więc aż tak bardzo zainteresował tamtego alfę, że zadał sobie trud i poszedł do handlarza, żeby zapłacić za przeprowadzenie transakcji? Na pewno był to spory koszt a przecież o wiele taniej byłoby kupić dodatnią omegę na targu. Potrząsnął głową, bo miał za mało danych, żeby przeprowadzić jakąś sensowną kalkulację. To i tak było nieważne, bo ten alfa burzył jego plany. Wiedział, że nawet przy wzmożonym oddziaływaniu więzi właścicielskiej znajdzie jakąś lukę i ostatecznie się zabije, uciekając z tego poronionego świata, ale wszystko odwlekało się w czasie a przez ten czas on miał być seksualną zabawką jakiegoś chorego sukinsyna. Nie taki był plan!

Stał przy oknie patrząc jak noc powoli szarzeje i nieubłaganie zmienia się w dzień. W końcu nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i usiadł na łóżku, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i starając się uspokoić. Żeby poprawić sobie humor, wyobrażał sobie co zrobi z tym alfą w następnym świecie. Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co alfa zrobi jemu w tym. Uciekając na chwilę do swojego pałacu myśli w końcu nie usłyszał, że drzwi zostały otwarte. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy Belamy potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

– Wstawaj, mały. Przyjechał twój nowy właściciel. Kawał alfy. Pysk ma pokancerowany bliznami. Wygląda na byłego wojskowego. – Belamy rozpuścił język, kiedy miał już jakieś informacje. Jim wziął głęboki oddech i poszedł z nadzorcą do gabinetu generała. Kiedy beta zapukał, generał sam otworzył drzwi. Jim obiecał sobie, że nie spojrzy na swojego nowego właściciela. Zaskoczyło go to, że w gabinecie były dwie alfy. Jim zerknął przez rzęsy na tego siedzącego w fotelu. Wysoki brunet o niesamowicie jasnych oczach i ostrych rysach, które wyglądały jak narysowane przy użyciu linijki. Na pewno nie miał żadnych blizn, więc musiał to być handlarz, który przeprowadzał transakcję. Jim poczuł dziwną sensację rozpoznając w nim pamiętającego, jednak ten w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego widok. Widocznie jego los wcale go nie obchodził. Możliwe też, że nie rozpoznał w nim pamiętającego. Drugi alfa stał przy biurku. Jim nie ryzykował kolejnego zerknięcia. Stał ze spuszczoną głową, widząc tylko drogie spodnie i eleganckie buty swojego nowego właściciela. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Voler położył mu rękę na ramieniu a następnie zwrócił się do alfy stojącego przy biurku:

– Pułkowniku Moran, cena zaproponowana przez pana została przeze mnie zaakceptowana a prawo własności tego omegi przechodzi na pana. – Jim domyślił się, że była to formuła przeniesienia prawa własności i więzi właścicielskiej na tego alfę. Pułkownik Moran... Jego serce o mało nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, ale stał spokojnie i czekał na to, co powie jego nowy właściciel.

– Generale Voler, przyjmuję tego omegę jako swoją własność. – Głos pułkownika był głęboki i lekko zachrypnięty. Jim zadrżał słysząc go i doświadczając dziwnego uczucia _przesunięcia_ w swojej głowie. Stało się; teraz ten alfa był jego nowym właścicielem. Niespodziewanie odezwał się siedzący w fotelu handlarz.

– Mam nadzieję, że jest pan zadowolony, pułkowniku, skoro ma pan wreszcie tego omegę na własność. Tak bardzo chciał go pan nabyć – w głosie handlarza wyraźnie słychać było sarkastyczną nutę.

– Rzeczywiście, panie Rankin, jestem bardzo zadowolony. Sądzę, że pan również, bo nie muszę wypełniać złożonej panu obietnicy. – Z kolei w glosie Morana słychać było czyste szyderstwo. Jim przez moment zastanowił się, co też pułkownik obiecał handlarzowi, bo ten zamknął się i opuścił niżej w swoim fotelu, ale po chwili jego uwaga została ponownie skierowana na rozmowę prowadzoną przez alfy.

– Generale, dziękuję za pańską gościnność. Niestety, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, zechce więc pan wybaczyć, że go opuszczę – usłyszał głos Morana.

– Oczywiście, pułkowniku. Doskonale rozumiem – w głosie Volera aż dźwięczała insynuacja dotycząca tego, jakie to mogą być sprawy. Moran nie zareagował w żaden sposób. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy – dodał generał uprzejmie.

– W rzeczy samej, generale. Ja także mam nadzieję, że zaszczyci mnie pan swoją obecnością na jesiennym polowaniu. Niedawno wytropiłem wspaniałego jelenia na swoim terenie łowieckim. Chciałbym móc się zrewanżować za pańską uprzejmość i możliwość zakupu tego omegi, goszcząc pana u siebie. – Jim wychwycił dziwną nutę w glosie pułkownika. Bardzo subtelne szyderstwo i leciutka pogarda. Voler na pewno niczego nie zauważył, bo chrząknął i odpowiedział.

– Z wielką przykrością muszę odmówić. Jesienią będę zajęty wyborami dyrektora dystryktu, które będą wymagać ode mnie pełnej uwagi. Jakkolwiek bardzo chętnie wziąłbym udział w polowaniu, to obowiązki zawsze stoją przed przyjemnościami. – Jim był pewny, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Voler po prostu nie lubił polowań a Moran doskonale o tym wiedział i specjalnie sprowokował generała, subtelnie mszcząc się za jego wcześniejszą insynuację. Omal się nie uśmiechnął, bo to było naprawdę zabawne, jednak zaraz się zreflektował, wciąż utrzymując swoją pozycję i trzymając głowę opuszczoną. Był otoczony przez alfy, musiał zachować czujność.

– Rozumiem, generale. Pozwoli pan zatem, że się pożegnam. Panie Rankin – Moran zwrócił się do handlarza – dziękuję za pańskie usługi.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, pułkowniku. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy kontynuować tak wspaniale rozpoczętą współpracę. – Wyglądało na to, że handlarz nie umiał się porozumiewać inaczej niż przy użyciu sarkastycznych odzywek.

– O ile jej warunki pozostaną niezmienione – odpowiedział Moran. Cokolwiek zaszło między tymi dwoma, pomyślał Jim, to górą zdecydowanie był pułkownik. Znowu miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, co zaskoczyło go do tego stopnia, że ponownie przypomniał sobie o konieczności zachowania czujności.

Pułkownik podszedł do drzwi i do Jima dotarło, że musi iść za nim. Nie ociągał się, wolał nie oberwać na samym początku za brak uwagi. Trzymał się dwa kroki za Moranem, kiedy schodzili na dół do holu. Teraz mógł zobaczyć, że alfa był jasnowłosy, wyższy nawet od generała i mocno zbudowany. Miał na sobie modny garnitur z drogiej wełny, w dłoni trzymał elegancki stetson. Stojący przy drzwiach wejściowych omega, otworzył je szeroko przed gościem generała, jednocześnie ciekawie zerkając na Jima, który nie spojrzał na niego, zachowując spokojny wyraz twarzy. Na podjeździe przed rezydencją stały dwa samochody. Moran skierował się do czarnego BMW a Jim pośpieszył za nim. Jak do tej pory jego nowy właściciel nie wydał mu żadnego polecenia i nie zaczął warunkować używając więzi właścicielskiej, ale może nie chciał tego robić w obecności innych alf, więc Jim spodziewał się, że dojdzie do tego teraz, jednak Moran jedynie otworzył tylne drzwi samochodu i powiedział do niego :

– Wsiadaj, Magpie. – Jim słysząc to imię potknął się lekko i, żeby zamaskować swoją niezdarność, szybko wsiadł do samochodu, od razu przesuwając się tak, aby móc siedzieć za kierowcą. Był przez to bliżej alfy, ale ten miał mniejszą możliwość obserwowania go. Wciąż uparcie nie podnosił głowy. Moran zamknął drzwi i wsiadł za kierownicę, ruszając bez słowa. Jim starał się uspokoić swoje myśli. Co tu się działo ?! Który alfa otwiera drzwi przed omegą, nie wydaje żadnych poleceń swojemu nowemu nabytkowi a wcześniej bawi się jak kot z myszą z Volerem i Rankinem?! Kim był ten alfa? I jeszcze to imię, którym go nazwał... Znał je. Nie wiedział skąd, ale znał. Był pewny, że już wcześniej je słyszał i to w odniesieniu do siebie. Gorączkowo przejrzał informacje w swoich pałacach myśli, ale nie było w nich żadnej wzmianki na temat Magpie. Skąd zatem znał to imię ? Cóż, na razie nie umiał tego wyjaśnić i zmuszony był dołączyć to pytanie do pozostałych pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Dyskretnie rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Samochód był luksusowy a skórzane siedzenie bardzo wygodne. Moran prowadził spokojnie i z wielką wprawą. Jim uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy w tym życiu siedzi w tak luksusowym samochodzie, podobnie jak to, że pierwszy raz od trzech tygodni wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wiedział, że mieszka w Perth, ale nigdy nie miał okazji zwiedzić miasta. Teraz przynajmniej mógł obejrzeć je przez okno. Moran lekko uchylił szybę, więc świeże powietrze wpadało do środka. Przejechali przez Stary Most na Tay i krótko jechali wzdłuż rzeki. Jim zobaczył po lewej stronie tablicę informującą, że niedaleko znajduje się pole golfowe. Kilka mil dalej zauważył tablicę z informacją o skręcie do Pałacu Scone. No tak, w Szkocji było mnóstwo zamków i pałaców. Przypuszczał, że w trakcie jazdy zobaczy jeszcze inne informacje dotyczące różnych zabytków. Szybko zorientował się, że jechali na północ drogą A93, mijając malownicze miasteczka. Wkrótce też ponownie zobaczył po lewej stronie rzekę Tay. Pogoda była po prostu idealna na wycieczkę. Moran w dalszym ciągu nie odzywał się do niego, jedynie włączył radio, wyszukując stację nadającą muzykę poważną. Kolejne zaskoczenie, bo nie przypuszczał żeby wiele alf lubiło ten rodzaj muzyki. Minęło trochę ponad pół godziny – miał doskonały widok na zegar na desce rozdzielczej – kiedy wjechali do Blairgowrie a właściwie Blairgowrie i Rattray, jak wynikało z napisu na tablicy informacyjnej. Moran trochę zwolnił, kiedy jechali przez miasto. Przejechali przez most na rzece; mignęła mu nazwa Ericht a następnie wrócili na A93, która w mieście na odcinku wzdłuż rzeki nosiła nazwę Balmoral Road. Niedługo później przejechali przez kolejny most i kilka mil dalej skręcili w jakąś boczną drogę, którą jechali znowu kilka mil. Teraz otaczały ich już wzgórza a droga była wąska. Na szczęście nikt nie jechał z naprzeciwka. W pewnym momencie Moran skręcił w nieoznakowaną wąską drogę dojazdową, obrzeżoną żywopłotem i wysokimi drzewami. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział gdzie skręcić, to na pewno nie domyśliłby się, że to droga dojazdowa do posesji a nie zwykła polna droga, prowadząca do pól uprawnych czy łąk.

Przejechali ocienioną drogą może jakieś pięćset jardów, kiedy wyjechali na otwartą przestrzeń. Z jednej strony drogi było wrzosowisko, z drugiej łąka. W oddali zobaczył dach sporego domu, jeszcze dobrze widoczny między gałęziami wysokich drzew. Kiedy liście się rozwiną, drzewa zupełnie zasłonią widok. Góry były teraz bardzo blisko. Jim poczuł, że serce bije mu mocno. Za kilka minut miał dowiedzieć się, co go czeka. Pokonali może jeszcze dwieście jardów, kiedy wjechali na podjazd wysypany żwirem i okolony porządnie przyciętym żywopłotem. Przed samym domem podjazd rozszerzał się tworząc niewielki plac. Po swojej prawej miał dom a po lewej soczyście zielony trawnik z niewielką fontanną. Moran zatrzymał samochód i wysiadł, znowu nic do niego nie mówiąc. Jim nie wiedział co ma robić, zwłaszcza, że alfa odszedł jedynie kawałek i stanął przed maską samochodu, jakby na coś czekał. Prawie w tym samym momencie Jim usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych i ktoś zbiegł po schodach. Jim ze swojego miejsca widział jedynie jakiegoś mężczyznę a właściwie tylko jego fragment od bioder do ramion, bo na tyle pozwalało mu okno samochodu, ponieważ mężczyzna stanął blisko.

– No i gdzie on jest? – Usłyszał głos, który mógł należeć tylko do dodatniej omegi, ale jego ton był tak zaskakujący, że Jim nie był pewny, czy się nie pomylił.

– W samochodzie – ton głosu Morana wskazywał na to, że alfa był rozbawiony.

– A dlaczego trzymasz go w samochodzie, hm? Źle się czuje, boli go coś? – Jim był pewny, że zasnął w trakcie jazdy i teraz zwyczajnie śni. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby jakaś omega odzywała się w ten sposób do alfy! Usłyszał szelest stóp na żwirze i drzwi od jego strony zostały otwarte. Młody omega nachylił się do środka i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Miał wesołe szare oczy, dość krótko ścięte brązowe włosy i bardzo miłą twarz. Mógł mieć dwadzieścia kilka lat. Ubrany był jedynie w niebieską koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i szare spodnie. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wszystkie omegi, jakie spotkał do tej pory. Jim był pewny, że wpatruje się w niego jak kompletny kretyn. Zacisnął zęby, żeby szczęka nie opadła mu jak jakiemuś idiocie. Omega złapał jego dłoń i zwyczajnie wyciągnął go z samochodu.

– Nareszcie przyjechaliście. W sam raz na obiad. Co tak długo ? Były korki czy ten kretyn Voler odstawiał jakieś jasełka? – Słowa padały z ust omegi prawie zbyt szybko, żeby je zrozumieć. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Crest, osobisty niewolnik tego tu alfy. – Jim poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, kiedy Crest energicznie potrząsnął jego dłonią, której przez cały czas nie puścił a następnie przyciągnął go do uścisku. – Wiem, że ty masz na imię Magpie, tak? Chodź, poznasz pozostałych, jest nas tylko pięciu. Wren i Robin stoją przy drzwiach – omega skinął dłonią w kierunku domu, gdzie przy drzwiach wejściowych faktycznie stały dwie dodatnie omegi uśmiechając się do niego i machając – a Rook i Starling są w kuchni, pilnują obiadu. Zaraz ich poznasz. – Jim stwierdził, że nie zasnął; po prostu ze strachu stworzył sobie wewnętrzny alternatywny świat, bo przecież w normalnym świecie omegi nie uśmiechały się i nie rozmawiały z alfą jak równy z równym.

– Crest, zaraz zagadasz go na śmierć – usłyszał głos Morana. Teraz tym bardziej nie chciał na niego spojrzeć, bo nie wiedział co zobaczy.

– Tak, jaaasne. Znając życie ty się do niego wcale nie odezwałeś, niczego nie wyjaśniłeś i teraz biedny chłopak jest kompletnie zdezorientowany. Kupiłeś go, wywiozłeś nie wiadomo gdzie i to wszystko bez jednego słowa wyjaśnienia. Alfa Moran w całej okazałości – zakończył złośliwie a następnie zwrócił się do Jima – nie musisz się o nic martwić, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi a Sebastian może w końcu zdecyduje się powiedzieć ci o co chodzi...

– Sebastian? Jaki Sebastian? – Jim zdecydował, że w końcu się odezwie, ale nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego zadał akurat to pytanie. Może dlatego, że było proste.

– Co?! – Crest pisnął tak głośno, że Jimowi aż zadzwoniło w uszach. – Naprawdę nie powiedziałeś mu nawet jak masz na imię!? – Zwrócił się oburzony do Morana a następnie powiedział do Jima – to teraz jestem już pewny, że nawet ci się nie przedstawił. Proszę – wskazał dłonią na alfę – to Sebastian Moran, pułkownik w stanie spoczynku, oczywiście dodatnia alfa, to nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości. Właściciel tej posiadłości i nas, niewinnych omeg, które...– tyradę przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu dwóch omeg stojących na schodach, które wydawały się rozbawione zachowaniem Cresta i jednocześnie zupełnie nim nieprzejęte oraz alfy, który śmiał się na cały głos. Jim nie mógł się już powstrzymać i musiał na niego spojrzeć, bo nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby alfa śmiał się tak szczerze. Moran opierał się udami o klapę maski, ręce miał splecione na piersi i cały aż wibrował od śmiechu z głową odrzuconą do tyłu. Jego twarz faktycznie poznaczona była bliznami, które sprawiały dość groźne wrażenie, ale zaczerwienione od śmiechu policzki i roześmiane usta całkowicie to wrażenie niwelowały. Kosmyki jasnych włosów opadły mu na czoło, kiedy wybuch śmiechu minął i opuścił głowę. Teraz Jim zobaczył jego oczy, jasnoniebieskie i rozbawione, jednak kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały poczuł się tak, jakby uderzył w niego z pełną prędkością rozpędzony samochód. Nagle nie mógł złapać oddechu, jednak nie przestraszył się, bo w tej samej chwili poczuł, zrozumiał, że już niczego nie musi się bać. Miał szczęście, że Crest stał blisko i podtrzymał go, bo był pewny, że by upadł. Fala za falą zalewały go uczucia: szczęście, chęć ochrony, satysfakcja, spokój, radość, duma. Czuł, że zaciska dłonie na swojej tunice a z jego oczu niepowstrzymanie płyną łzy. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego twarz się wygładza, znikają drobne zmarszczki na czole, w kącikach oczu a usta stają się pełne i wilgotne. I poczuł, że odpowiada, że ta cząstka jego umysłu, gdzie znajdowała się więź właścicielska rozszerza się, praktycznie eksploduje, zupełnie niszcząc starą więź i rozkwitając nową, cudowną, wszechogarniającą i kompletną. Poczuł, że Sebastian podejmuje tę więź i odpowiada łącząc ich na każdym możliwym poziomie. Poczuł jak obejmują go silne ramiona, przytulając go ostrożnie.

– Cii, już dobrze, już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi i nie zrani. Ochronię cię, mój mały ptaszku – usłyszał spokojny, cichy głos Sebastiana. Przywarł do niego z całej siły oplatając go rękami w pasie. Czuł się kompletny, chciany i chroniony. Jakby był otulony światłem. Chciał się cieszyć tą chwilą jak mógł najdłużej. Był zupełnie pewny, że nigdy, we wszystkich swoich życiach, nie przeżył momentu tak kompletnego szczęścia. Nie przeżył nawet nic zbliżonego. Nie był już sam. Sebastian był tu dla niego. Chciał się nim opiekować, chronić, strzec. Był jego dopełnieniem, tak jak on był dopełnieniem Sebastiana. Nareszcie był bezpieczny. Podniósł wzrok i odsunął się lekko; wiedział, że w każdej chwili może przytulić się ponownie. Napotkał rozjaśnione spojrzenie Sebastiana, którego rysy były delikatnie wyostrzone a tęczówki zabarwione na czerwono. Uśmiechnął się jedynie, nie przejmując się widocznymi oznakami natury alfy, które musiały wyeksponować się w momencie nawiązywania więzi, bo był absolutnie pewny, że Sebastian nigdy go nie skrzywdzi i dlatego odpowiedział, odnosząc się do jego zapewnienia.

– Wiem. – Znowu zalały go uczucia Sebastiana i doskonale wiedział, że Sebastian także odbiera jego uczucia. Oczywiście miał wiele pytań, ale wszystkie mogły zaczekać. Wszystko mogło zaczekać. Cały świat mógł się zatrzymać i poczekać. Wtulił się mocniej w objęcia Sebastiana, nieskładnie myśląc o tym, że jeszcze dzisiaj rano myślał o samobójstwie. Teraz nigdzie się nie wybierał. Był szczęśliwy. 

* * *


End file.
